Welcome to the Mischief
by summerwaves
Summary: Katie is a American witch in London,and is crushing on one particular werewolf.NO WORMY!read and review no flames nice criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Why do i have to put this?I mean,if you bothered to search this,you are familiar with harry potter(probably obsessed)  
So you probly know this series is actually made by the lovely J..But here it is so I'm not sued

i onlly own my charries,not the real ones. TA-DA! (p.s This is my first,so you can do nice criticism!NO FLAMES!)

Welcome to the mischief.

My name is Katelyn Carrol.I go to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.I am a Muggle-born witch,from the to the mischief!Currently I am online chatting with my best friends.

_Moony has logged on_

_Moony-_ Hey,hows the Summer going?

_Twilightfur- OMSC!MOONY!*glomps*_

_Moony-_?

_Twilightfur- XD_

_Moony-_Did you get the list?

_Twilightfur-Yush,can't believe how fast summer went by!_Fortunately,i will miss mommy dearest visit.

SIRIUZTHEAWEZOME! _has logged on_

SIRIUZTHEAWEZOME!-HEY GUYZ!

_Twilightfur-ITZ U!*GLOMPS*_

SIRIUZTHEAWEZOME!-Weird,even for me...

_Moony-_She did the same thing for me.

_Twilightfur-Whaaat!_

_**Prongs(Evenluver)-MARAUDERS!**_

_T_wilightfur bows at prongs

SIRIUZTHEAWEZOME!-Dmn,psychopath mother yelling about using Muggle tech,bye!

SIRIUZTHEAWEZOME! _has logged off_

_T_wilightfur-so ye_ah my mom is visiting._

_**Prongs(Evenluver)-OUCH!Well good luck with that**__**!**_

_Moony-_When is she coming?

_Twilightfur-2 days before i leave for Hogwarts._

_**Prongs(Evenslover)-**__**an**__**d your brother?**_

_Twilightfur-He's coming too!I really miss ,moony how was l__a__st night?_

_Moony_-Uggg don't even ask!

_**Prongs(Evenslover)-well i h**__**ave to go!**_

_**Prongs(Evenslover)-h**__**as logged of.**_

_Twilightfur-me to!byez!_

_Twilightfur-h__as logged off*poof*_

_Moony-_bye

_Moony h__as logged off_

SOOOOOO THANKS!READ AND REVIEW!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my music still playing from last night. I shuffled out of my room and downstairs. My dad was reading the Daily Prophet, and eating cereal." Morning "He said." Mfff" I reply. Thumper, my ghost cat leaped onto the table. He died a little after the move to England. He came back as a ghost and can talk." You going to drink the milk Mark?" He meowed." No you can have it." my dad says, not even looking up from the paper.

"Thanks." Thumper says, and shoves his head into the bowl. My dog Snickerdoodle walks in from the doggy door," I'm back!" She can talk because of a bad potion that she drank. She says I tasted like chocolate, and alphabet soup." Hey Snickerdoodle! Are you ready to go to Hogwarts? Huh?" I ask, scratching her ears. She wags her tail, and barks" Ya Ya Ya Ya!"

I grin. You know you mothers coming today" My dad says." Joy" I mutter. I grab Doodles (Her nickname) Leash and we head out for a walk. We walk to the lake by my house. I grab her tennis ball out of my pocket, and unhook her leash. She waits, tail wagging for me to throw the ball. "Ready?" I ask her, and she nods, dancing around. I throw it, and with a splash she leaps into the lake to retrieve it. We do this for a while, and then we walk back.

My dad uses a drying spell on Doodles, and she leaps onto the couch and naps." So what time is she arriving?" I ask my dad." your mom will be here in one hour." he says," and I can't apparate her here." My mom really doesn't like magic. And I hope she brought my brother up to her views. I ran up to my room, plastered with band posters. I brushed my teeth and hair, and got on a t-shirt, and jeans.

I power up my laptop and facebook my friends from America. We talk for a while, till a Patrounus appears in my house. It was my fathers and was a mountain lion."Hey,we are 5 minutes away from home." it said, and disappeared. I said goodbye to my friends, and powered of the laptop. Thumper floated over to me, and I told him he better hide" Mom isn't very keen on magic." I told him." And Doodles, no talking okay?" I ask her. "Alright" She whimpers.

I herd our car pulling up the drive way." here we go" I mutter." I walk out to see my mother. She is tall, with black hair, and lifeless green has sour look on her face. "Ummmmmm, hi?" I ask her."hello Katelyn"She says to one call me Katelyn,not even the teachers."Do you need any help with your luggage?"i asked."yes"She replied.I opened the trunk,and grab to dad does it by hand,so none of the neighbors see us use brother got out of the car,his game boy in his hand.I open the door,and roll the luggage stayed on the couch,not bothering to move."So here's the bathroom living room etc."I said,showing them the house.i walk into my room,where Remus's owl,Merlin sat.I sat down at my cluttered desk.I removed the letter from his leg,and read the letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_ How are things at you house?I heard that you mom was all goes well!Well I am feeling much better,was a rough is having us all over for a night,as a end of the summer i lettered you because Caramel is giving the letter to going to be Thursday to Friday,hope you a can did you get your list to Hogwarts?James said he did,but i haven't gotten mine yet...well i have to go,hot chocolate is ready,bye!_

_ Signed by,_

_ Messier Moony_

I gave Merlin some food and water,and was about to start my letter back,when jasper barged in."Whats with the owl,freak"He sneered."GET OUT OF MY ROOM"I screeched at him."Make me"he smirked."oh wait,you cant use you magic"he mocked."What is going on here?_"_my mother asked,appearing in the door way._"_Jasper wont leave me alone."i puts on an innocent face_"_i was wondering why she had an owl in her room."he said sweetly."why do you have an owl in you room"my mother asked me."my friend Remus sent me a letter."i replied."Remus?"she asked."a friend of mine.:"i replied_._My mother looked at the owl with disgust.

"Well,get it out of your room quickly.I don't want the house to smell."She said."I can keep the owl here as long as i like."i shot back"You have no say on what goes on in my house!"I grab Remus's letter,and slide down the banister,and run to his study."Hey dad"I ask him"Yes Kat?"He said."James is having a sorta end of the summer sleepover thingy."i said "and-"He cut me off"you want to see if you can go."He said,grinning."yes,so can i pretty pretty please!"i say,doing the puppy eyes."alright you can go."he grins"YES!

**SO THAT IS CHAPTER TWO!THE CAT IS NAMED IN HONOR OF MY DECEASED CAT THUMPER**_._**And my dog has a weird name,so i thought of a weird name for a dog.****Please rR!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3


End file.
